Forum:Idee für Nebenprojekt
Idee für Nebenprojekt Mir spukt dieser Gedanke schon eine weile im Kopf herum. An sich ist ma eine tolle sache, die auch genauso bleiben sollte wie sie ist. eben eine quelle für gesichertes und unabhäniges wissen zu ST. etwas das an ma weniger spass mach ist das (bis auf wenige ausnahmen) die meisten artikel nicht POV gerecht sein können ohne ein ordentliches maß an Spekulation. daher hatte ich eine idee die hoffendlich nicht auf allzuviel ablehnung stoßen wird: man stelle sich neben Memory Alpha eine zweite datenbank vor... vieleicht "memory beta" oder so. welche in erster linie eine kopie von Memory Alpha darstellt, nur eben ergänst durch spekulationen die aber, im gegensatz zu non-canon Star Trek Wiki http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page strickten regeln folgt. wie diese regeln aussehen, da müsste man sich noch gedanken machen. hier meine ideen: *ich denke das, wenn wir jeden roman und die ereignisse darin für bare münze nehmen dann hätten wir DAS problem aus dem MA nicht canonisches Wissen ablehnt. nämlich weil Kirk in so einer welt um die 6000 jahre alt sein müsste um all diese abenteuer erleben zu können. und das ist ja auchnicht sehr POV gerecht *wenn sich jemand hinsetzt und zB ein raumschiff erfindet dann ist dieses meistens: neuer, größer, schneller und besser bewaffnet als alle vorgänger. und ich denke das sowas unbedingt verhindert werden muss weil sonst 90% aller raumschiffklassen diesem schema entsprechen. daher schlage ich vor das nichts... oder zumindest weniges, komplett erfunden sein darf.... wir wissen zB das es einen Shuttle von Typ 1 gibt und wir wissen das es einen vom Typ 8 gibt. eine logische annahme wäre also das es mindestens 8 verschiedene Shuttletypen geben muss. diese 6 unbekannten typen können nun erfunden werden, sollten allerdings einem konzept(einem bestimmten zweck dienen) folgen damit sich nicht zwei typen gleichen oder das zB Typ 7 nicht einfach nur "neuer, größer, schneller und besser bewaffnet als alle vorgänger" *natülich muss alles in soeiner datenbank streng demokratisch abgewogen werden von experten. ich denke auch das bestimmte details aus romanen, comics und spielen (nicht deren story) verwendet werden können wenn sie von den experten als einleuchtend erwogen wurden. **in diesem ramen, denke ich... ist es wichtig das nur angemeldete user artikel erstellen und ändern können. da es möglich sein muss zu diskutieren. was wir hier also haben ist ein fan projekt einer (hoffendlich) glaubwürdigen und unabhänigen Datenbank. im prinziep ein fanfiction projekt nur das, im gegensatz zu einer fanfiction nicht haubtsächlich geschichten erzählt werden. ich hoffe das ich mit dieser idee nicht auf allzuviel ablehnung stoßen werde und freue mich auf eure ideen. liebe grüße, euer Shisma 10:06, 8. Jun 2006 (UTC) : schuster, bleib bei deinen leisten ;) das ganze ist unnoetiger arbeitsaufwand - spekulationen kann man super in den hintergrundinformationen verpacken - alles andere ist fleissaufgabe - mach lieber logos und diagramme, das kannst du sehr gut und du bereicherst damit die deutsche memory alpha ;) : auf ablehnung stoesst du ansich nicht, aber hilfe wirst du ebenso wenig erwarten koennen --Suit 21:54, 8. Jun 2006 (UTC) nunja, das würde ich auch als ablehnung bezeichnen ^^ --Shisma 18:00, 9. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Vielleicht nicht als erweiterte Kopie von MA, aber als Fanprojekt-"Konkurrenz" mit ähnlichen Voraussetzungen (MediaWiki, ähnliches Aussehen, gleiche Canon-Regeln, aber die Texte dürfen nicht kopiert werden) fänd ich die Idee eines "Memory Beta" oder sogar "Memory Gamma" durchaus interessant... Allerdings fehlen mir momentan die Mittel und die Zeit sowas unabhängig aufzuziehen - und wenn es nur ein weiteres Wikia-Projekt wäre. BTW, was hindert dich eigentlich daran ein solches ST-Fanprojektlisten/Spekulationen-Wikia-Projekt zu starten? ^^ — defchris (✍ talk) 18:42, 9. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::naja, verschiedene gründe 1. ich finde das ding sollte mit ma verkuppelt sein 2. ich hab keine ahnung von sowas 3. was bringt es sowas anzufangen ohne zu wissen ob es überhaubt auf resulnanz trifft(darum ja diese threat) 4. is die idee vieleicht noch unausgegooren du selbst nennst es ST-Fanprojektlisten/Spekulationen-Wikia-Projekt... genau das meine ich. es muss schonmal konzeptionell auf einen punkt gebracht werden... daher kahm ich ja auch auf "Memory Beta". da dies 1. eine erweiterte form von memory alpha wäre und 2. in Kontext einer Datenbank aus den ST universum funktiniert. wäre die voraussetzung für ein "reies, gemeinschaftliches Projekt zur Erstellung einer umfangreichen Enzyklopädie rund um Star Trek" und deren eigentliche Ausführung--Shisma 19:07, 9. Jun 2006 (UTC) :::Naja, von MediaWiki 1.5 nach 1.6 scheint man wohl derart viel verändert zu haben, dass es jetzt in den oft gekappten PHP-Setups bei verschiedenen FreeHostern nicht mehr so ohne weiteres funktioniert, wobei die Einrichtung ansich relativ einfach ist, sogar das Setzen eines speziell auf die Wikipedia bzw. MemoryAlpha gesetzten Interwiki-Links der Marke WikipediaDE:xyz bzw. MemoryAlpha:blaselfasel- von daher bin ich persönlich jetzt erst mal auf der Suche nach einem relativ günstigen Anbieter... Die Artikel selbst nehmen ja nur Platz in der Datenbank, von daher dürfte man die Webspacebegrenzung eher nur wegen der Bilder im Auge behalten und was mir auch ein Dorn im Auge ist, sind die ganzen Trafficbegrenzungen... Zurück zum Thema:Fan-Projekte machen zwar wahrscheinlich die Masse der Geschichten aus, da aber jeder Depp eine Fanstory basteln kann, kommt unter Umständen dann so'n mit Verlaub Schrott dabei heraus, wie etwa "Voyager Season 8", das ich per Google jetzt plötzlich nicht mehr finde und in der ein amoklaufender Admiral Paris nach der Rückkehr der Voyager militärisch gegen die Mitgliedswelten vorgeht (zumindest lassen mich die Zusammenfassungen, die ich gelesen habe in dem Punkt ziemlich schaudern) - sowas würde ich ehrlich gesagt weniger gerne in einer Enzyklopädie dokumentiert sehen. — defchris (✍ talk) 21:34, 9. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::::genau davor hätte ich auch angst. daher sage ich ja das es gewisse Regeln geben muss. stellen wir uns vor wir befänden uns im jahr 2374 und würden in einer datenbank lesen. was in der zukunft passiert wissen wir nicht, (daher wäre eine voyager season 8 eh unsinn). logischg wäre es zB die Geschichte des NX-Projektes zuende zu erählen. und hier müssten vieleicht artikel auch irgentwann abgeschlossen werden, wenn die geschichte von allen als gut und glaubwürdig befunden wurde. es ist ja fanfiction aber eben fanfiction in stiel einer Datenbank geschireben und jeder kann teoretisch daruaf einfluss nehmen. ich denke auch das nichtnur unbedinngt jeder fan eine bekloppte st-story abliefern kann sondern sogar leute die dafür bezahlt werden^^ --Shisma 09:43, 10. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::::was hälst du davon wenn wir einfach mal einen Prototyp Artikel anfertigen? dann können wir vieleicht sehen ob Probleme aufkommen und welcher art diese Probleme sind--Shisma 10:55, 10. Jun 2006 (UTC) :::::ok, zumindest der name "memory beta" ist jetzt schon vergeben an die non-canon Star Trek Wiki http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page :((--Shisma 14:19, 17. Okt 2006 (UTC) Ich finde Deinen Ansatz äußerst interessant. Allerdings fürchte ich, er ist schlecht umsetzbar. Denn jeder hat wohl so seine eigenen Ideen, die sich um Unvollkommenes spinnen. Ich selbst habe mir auch schon so meine Gedanken über eine eigene non-canon-datenbank gemacht und bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen: Irgendwann, wenn MA einmal fertig ist (und ja: diese Datenbank ist endlich, sofern das Franchise nicht wiederbelebt wird) dann ziehe ich mir eine Kopie davon und vervollständige ich, fülle Lücken, merze Ungereimtheiten aus, schmeiße Bücher und Spiele raus und spinne alles so weiter, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Nur für mich. :-). Aber eine Verbindung zu MA kann solch ein Projekt kaum haben, dafür unterwerfen wir uns ja hier dem allmächtigen canon. Und das ist auch gut so. Und das will ich erstmal vollständig verarbeitet wissen, damit die Grundlage stimmt :-) --KenKeeler -- Postfach 19:42, 17. Okt 2006 (UTC) :: Die Idee mit dem Prototyp Artikel finde ich nicht schlecht. Nicht nur um die eventuellen Probleme aufzudecken, sondern auch um mal zu sehen, wie hoch überhaupt die Anteilnahme bzw. das Interesse der User ist. Man kann nicht behaupten, dass etwas schlecht ist, wenn man nicht einmal die Möglichkeit zum scheitern gewährt. 13:52, 19. Okt 2006 (UTC) :::okey, irgendein vorschlag welchen artikel man dafür nehmen könnte? --Shisma 14:30, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::also hier ein paar vorschläge. ich versuche mal artikel zu wählen, die möglicherweise umstrittene Fakten enthalten könnten: *Geschichte der Menschheit *Sovereign-Klasse ... bessere ideen? --Shisma 14:19, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) :: Die Sovereign-Klasse ist ja schon ein Exzellenter Artikel. Darum wäre ich für die Geschichte der Menschheit. Und ich glaube, hier gibt es auch noch mehr Raum für Spekulationen. 14:24, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::ja, ok. fragt sich ob wir diesen artikel dann bei memory-alpha anlegen können(als unterseite einer nickpage oder so) --Shisma 17:11, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::könnte bitte mal ein admin(oder so) auf die letzte frage antworten? --Shisma 14:28, 21. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::::Unterseiten der Nickpages nutze ich auch immer wieder für Testartikel und Probeläufe, warum sollte es nicht okay sein? Sie liegen ja nicht im normalen Artikel-Namespace, oder doch? 15:04, 21. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::::na, ich hatte mir gedacht das wir den artikel anlegen als Geschichte der Menschheit/Memory Beta oder so. aber bei als nickpage geht das ja auch. ok --Shisma 08:57, 22. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::::::ok, habe jetzt einen artikel begonnen hier --> Benutzer:Shisma/Geschichte der Menschheit (Protoyp für MB). leider kann ich mich momentan nicht darum kümmern. vielleicht in einer woche. aber wer4 lust hat kann ja aschonmal versuchen die lücken zu füllen --Shisma 13:09, 22. Nov 2006 (UTC) ---- Was hindert dich/euch daran, einfach eins der schon existierenden Wikia-Projekte zu nutzen? *startrek.wikia.com : Für "offizielle non-canon" Informationen (Romane etc.) *stexpanded.wikia.com : Für Fan-Geschichten. ...aber: *'Memory Alpha' : Für "canon" Informationen! Was hier vorgeschlagen wurde, gehört einfach nicht hierher, sondern auf eins der Projekte, die extra für diesen Zweck angelegt wurden... -- Cid Highwind 15:14, 22. Nov 2006 (UTC) :hast du die diskussion vollständig gelesen? --Shisma 15:17, 22. Nov 2006 (UTC) Ja... und jetzt? :) -- Cid Highwind 16:19, 22. Nov 2006 (UTC) :jetzt weist du, was uns daran hindert. weil: *startrek.wikia.com auf nicht kanonische daten (aus spielen romanen etc.) baut *stexpanded.wikia.com auf fanfiction basiert. also darauf spannende (möglichweise unglaubwürdige)geschichten baut :ich glaube ich hab die USP nicht richtig erklärt :/ --Shisma 17:41, 22. Nov 2006 (UTC) Ich hab das jetzt alles noch einmal gelesen, aber für mich hört es sich immer noch so an, als möchtest du die "canon"-Fakten von MA durch die aus Büchern&Spielen (= "startrek.wikia.com") ergänzen und den Rest selbst dazuerfinden (= "stexpanded.wikia.com"). -- Cid Highwind 18:18, 22. Nov 2006 (UTC) Ich finde den Grundgedanken hinter diesen Überlegungen, zu einer, über canon hinaus, erweiterten Datenbank recht gut. MA selbst sollte in jedem Fall rein canon bleiben und auch von Technik-Büchern Abstand nehmen. Ich habe selbst angefangen in meinen "Fachgebieten" StarTrek-Physik und Schiffsklassenhintergrund eine canon+logische Ergänzungen-Datenbank anzulegen. http://startrek-datenbank.tk. -- Benutzer: Mark McWire 05:33, 26.12.2006 (MEZ) :::Das Problem ist hier aber schon, dass die MA über den definierten Canon hinausgeht und TAS und noch gleich einige Referenzwerke als canonisch ansieht. 14:04, 26. Dez 2006 (UTC) Ich habe mir den Artikel:Geschichte der Menschheit/Memory Beta durch gelesen, und muss Shisma ein Kompliment machen.Dieser Artikel war genial. Als ich ihn gelesen hatte, war ich sofort dafür, ein Memory-Beta Projekt einzuführen!--Anonym 26.Februar 2007 :::Gibt es denn eigentlich jetzt Memory Beta?--Anonym Schon lange - allerdings nur auf Englisch. 18:41, 14. Apr. 2007 (UTC)